The embodiments herein relate generally to solar panel mounting devices used with buildings.
As environmental concerns increase and carbon emissions continue to become an issue, individuals are turning to green technologies and alternative power sources. Solar technologies used to generate power for buildings continue to increase in popularity and use. In these applications, solar panels are typically mounted on the roof of a building or alternative structure to capture sunlight. The sunlight is converted into electricity, which is used to charge a set of batteries. The batteries provide electrical power to users of the building or alternative structure.
Currently, a variety of mounting devices are used to secure solar panels to the building roof. These mounting devices generally include rails secured to the roof and the solar panel. Typically, each rail has a hollow inner chamber to increase the strength of the mounting device. However, these rails are limited because they include a relatively high cross-sectional profile, which elevates the solar panel above the roof, thereby making the solar panel assembly on the roof less aesthetically pleasing.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a solar panel mounting apparatus that comprises a lower cross-sectional profile and enhanced strength without the use of a hollow chamber member.